


365 Days

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (idk how to even tag this), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Just remember, at the end of the 365 days, all his feelings for you will evaporate. Gone, like nothing ever happened."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"What if I can make him actually fall for me?"<em></em></em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Honey, this is your dream come true, don't push it."<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Or where Luke gets his dream wish, only for a year; exactly 365 days.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	365 Days

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic struck me when I was lying in my bed trying to sleep couple weeks ago and now it's finished... Enjoy! 
> 
> (Has someone else done this concept before? lol)

_“Just remember, at the end of the 365 days, all his feelings for you will evaporate. Gone, like nothing ever happened.”_

_“What if I can make him actually fall for me?”_

_“Honey, this is your dream come true, don’t push it.”_

_===_

“Morning, Lucas,” Luke wakes up to the familiar voice of his roommate. Did he just dream that up or…?

 

Michael presses his lips to Luke’s temple.

 

_Maybe I didn’t…_ Luke rubs at the spot he’s just been kissed.

 

“You act like I never do that, Lukey,” Michael lets out a goodhearted laugh as he grills the Italian sausages that are probably too heavy as breakfast. “Did you dream that shadows were eating you up again?”

“I was thirteen when I told you that!” Luke growls as he uses a fork to snatch a sausage from the pan. He shoves it all inside his mouth.

“Isn’t that hot?” Michael asks, arching his pierced brow. God, Luke’s always found that piercing hot as fuck.

“Mm buh duh kuh,” Luke replies.

“Oh well, you get one less sausage for your meal,” Michael smirks in that sinful way. Damn, Luke still isn’t over how hot his childhood best friend/roommate is.

“But Mikey!” Luke pouts; Michael says nothing as he gives three sausages as opposed to five for his own plate.

 

-

 

Luke has his head laid on Michael’s lap as they watch _How To Train Your Dragon_ like their typical Saturday morning. He giggles at every part as Michael pats his hair every time he does that.

 

“Hiccup is so awkward and cute,” Luke giggles at Hiccup’s pretty much a fail at communicating with Toothless at their first proper encounter. “I’d date him.”

“You’d rather date an animated character than me?” Michael looks displeased.

 

_Did Michael just say we’re dating?_ Luke nearly chokes on his next breath. _Hold the fuck up, did Michael Gordon Clifford_ just say _that_ we’re _dating?!_

 

“Lukey, why are you so surprised?” Michael frowns this time. “You said yes when I asked you out last night, remember?”

 

_Is that the version of last night’s happenings that weird force thing is going with?_ Because Luke is 100% sure that wasn’t how it went.

 

“Um, I was so tired last night, I thought I dreamt it,” _tell me this is just a dream, and I’ll fucking stab the real you._ “So you really are mine, Mr. Clifford.”

“I really am yours, Mr. Hemmings,” Michael rolls his eyes. “Hush, I almost missed what Astrid just did.”

 

-

 

The rest of their movie time went swell. Luke didn’t act like an idiot who had no idea what was happening. He stole kisses from Michael, who didn’t look all that bothered; his _boyfriend_ looked so pleased, actually.

 

“Fuck, I’m trying to cook here!” Luke groans out.

“Why aren’t you ticklish? I’m pretty sure—aha!” Michael finds that one spot Luke is ticklish at, the point above his waist and below his ribs. Luke starts giggling like a toddler.

“Mikey! This isn’t fair!” Luke hisses out as he tries to flip the omelette. “I swear to God, Michael…”

“Yes?” Michael dares to laugh.

“No cuddles.”

 

Michael immediately drops his hands and gives Luke the Puss in Boots eyes. Something Luke couldn’t _ever_ say no to. He tries to keep his face stern, but damn Michael for looking so damn hard to say no to!

 

“Fine, I’ll cuddle with you tonight,” Luke sighs. This is something they’ve been doing ever since they were kids. Luke or Michael would come over for a sleepover and they’d cuddle to sleep. They’re moms were okay with it, so.

“Yay!” Michael pecks Luke on the lips.

 

Which made Luke melt like the fool in love he was for Michael.

 

“You okay there?” Michael arches a brow to Luke, again.

“You haven’t kissed me yet,” Luke mumbles. “At least not until now.”

“Fuck, I thought I timed it–”

“No, no, it was okay, babe,” Luke smiles as he presses his lips to Michael’s. “Shush.”

 

Michael shushes as they kiss.

 

-

 

It’s day two and Luke _still_ isn’t used to the idea of being Michael’s boyfriend.

 

Maybe that’s normal, since it’s only day two, but it’s not normal that some sort of force granted Luke’s prepubescent wish to be Michael’s boyfriend, so.

 

“Babe?” Michael pouts into his words as Luke takes his time to think about this whole thing in bed. At 2PM. Naked other than his boxers. Yup.

“I’m sleeping!” Luke calls out.

“If you’re sleeping, I’m sleep-talking,” Luke can hear the eye roll. “You usually wake up at 11AM to cook us brunch on Sundays, Lukey.”

“I’m sleepy,” Luke excuses himself as he rolls into the blankets and thinks more.

 

_So what was that force? It altered Michael’s memory of two nights ago… ‘cause I’m pretty sure that I wasn’t really sober and said embarrassing things… and he laughed at me, thinking I wasn’t serious about those._

 

“Lucas, I’m coming in,” Michael warns.

“Whatever,” Luke is safe in his blanket fortress.

 

Michael bursts into the room and jumps onto the bed. Luke _eeps_ as his boyfriend does so, the movement nearly making him fall out of his bed.

 

“Michael Gordon Clifford!” Luke squeals, flailing when a pair of arms constrict him. “Let me go!”

“Lucas Robert Hemmings!” Michael laughs as he slowly peels the blankets off of Luke. “Why should I?”

“Because that’s a nice thing to do?” Luke asks hopefully. “Now let me the fuck go.”

“Nuh,” Michael pouts as he dips his head down to press his lips to Luke’s temple. “I’m allowed to do whatever the hell I want.”

“I hate you,” Luke mutters under his breath.

“Nuh, you love me,” Michael singsongs.

 

_Yeah, yeah I do_ , Luke sighs mentally. _If only you knew how much._

 

“We’ve been friends for a while, it’s a miracle if I don’t,” Luke manages to get out.

“I mean romantically, Lukey,” Michael pecks Luke’s lips this time. “Only reason why I asked you out, other than you being smoking hot, is because I love you too, Lucas.”

“I love you, Michael.”

 

-

 

Luke wakes up to the favourite thing in his world—Michael’s warmth. He giggles before pressing a kiss to Michael’s forehead.

 

“Nngh…” Michael articulates. “No.”

“Morning, Mikey,” Luke giggles again, pressing a kiss to Michael’s lips this time; Michael smiles.

Michael groans in reply.

“Yeah, I guess I won’t be making bacons now,” Luke feigns a sigh.

“That’s not fair!” Michael produces real words. “You always make bacons in the morning!”

“Gotcha!” Luke giggles again.

“Ugh,” is all Michael says before face-planting himself into the pillows.

 

-

 

Luke excuses himself to Michael for a quick drive to Ashton’s.

 

“What, it’s only noon-thirty and people are trying to sleep here!” Ashton groans/yells at Luke for interrupting his sleep. “Lucas, I know it’s you.”

“Open the fucking door, you loser,” Luke growls back.

 

“So,” Luke begins after he plops down onto the (thankfully cumstain-less) sofa. “It happened.”

“What?”

“I’m Michael’s boyfriend now,” Luke fidgets with his shirt hem.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s still weird, which is why it took me–”

“You’re telling me that your crush of who knows how many years–”

“Fourteen,” Luke interjects.

“–Is now your boyfriend?” Ashton finishes like no one spoke.

“Well… yeah.”

“What kind of secret love potion did you use?” Ashton laughs at his own terrible joke.

“I didn’t,” Luke rolls his eyes at his best friend of fourteen years. “I just had a dream.”

“Now you have weird ass dreams that’s not Michael–”

“I shouldn’t have told you that dream,” Luke groans. “But yeah, I had a dream saying that Michael is my boyfriend for only a year. Exactly a year.”

“How much shit have you been smoking, Luke?” Ashton laughs like this is a joke. “This ain’t a fairy-tale and Michael isn’t your Prince Charming.”

 

Luke slaps his friend’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, you aren’t shitting me,” Ashton frowns. “How the fuck?”

“I told you, I had a dream. This force—or whatever it really was—told me it’s giving me 365 days, no less, no more, to be Michael’s boyfriend. My wish come true.”

“What are you gonna do at the end of that year? And when did this start?” Ashton asks, more politely this time.

“Two days ago.”

“I hope your heart can be mended, because that won’t be a happy break-up.”

 

-

 

It’s been a week since that miracle happened and Luke is sort of worried.

 

It’s been a _week_ and they’ve done nothing but cute little PG-13 kisses.

 

No pashing, no half-naked wrestling.

 

“Luke?” Michael calls out. Luke curses under his breath and grabs the can of Coke Michael asked for.

“Sorry, babe, got lost in the thoughts,” Luke giggles to throw Michael off-track.

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Michael points out. _Didn’t work_.

“When I’m dating the hottest guy in the planet, I’m allowed to think,” Luke retorts.

“Oh?”

“Why on Earth you’d choose a guy like me.”

“You’re so cute,” Michael sounds like that was more to himself than to Luke. “You have those kissable cherry-red lips, baby.” Michael kisses Luke to prove his point.

 

After a while, Luke tries to pull back from the kiss but Michael tugs at his lower lip, so close to his lip ring.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Lucas Robert Hemmings,” Michael moans out against Luke’s lips. “So fucking hot, it takes all of me not to fuck you hard.”

“Wh-what’s stopping you?” Luke breathes out.

“I don’t want your first time to be from the time when I was acting like a fucking horndog,” Michael admits.

“Well, it’d be—what do you mean, my first time?” Luke almost pushes Michael away. _Almost_.

“Luke, it’s bloody obvious you’re a virgin,” Michael deadpans. “How you’d just stammer your way through it whenever you’re asked sexual questions during truth or dares, or getting flustered at the bars when people hit on you… it’s hard to hide things like that.”

“I don’t… I don’t want you to restrain yourself,” Luke blurts out. “I want you to fucking wreck me.”

“Not today, Luke, not today…”

 

-

 

It’s Day 6 and Luke currently can’t feel anything apart from the feeling of Michael’s lips on his. They’ve been pashing for last—what now—half-hour or so and he can feel himself hardening from this. Michael’s low grunts aren’t really helping either.

 

“Fuck, Lukey…” Michael groans out, thrusting his hips down against Luke’s. “Shit, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“That was hot,” Luke giggles, reaching out with his hand to press Michael’s lips back down onto his.

 

They kiss for a while longer before Michael pulls back. Luke pouts at that, but his boyfriend also takes his time to rid Luke of his shirt. The blond blushes, suddenly wishing he went to the gym more often.

 

“God, you’re so perfect,” Michael comments, as if reading Luke’s thoughts. “No need to change anything.”

“I’m dangerously skinny as fuck,” Luke tries to hide his face and fails. “I’m nothing.”

“You’re _everything_ to me,” Michael shushes Luke with a peck on the lips.

 

Luke believes that for a moment.

 

-

 

_“What are you gonna do once your 365 days are up?”_ Ashton asks for the thirty-seventh time since Luke told his best friend. Luke ignores his best friend for the thirty-seventh time.

“Ashton, go back on eating Calum’s ass,” Luke replies flatly.

_“I’m not eating him out!”_ Ashton sounds breathless to Luke’s ears. _“I’m_ — _oh fuck, Cal._ ”

“Please do tell me you are being blown by him so I can hang up on you,” Luke sighs, his thumb hovering over the ‘end call’ button.

_“I am not! I’m just—shit, baby boy, keep pleasuring–”_ Ashton seems to be forgetting he’s still on the phone with Luke, so Luke just hangs up.

 

“Ashy boy getting blown by Calum again?” Michael rolls his eyes when Luke shudders. “It’s okay, he does that—being blown whilst calling someone—to me too.”

“It’s traumatising no matter how many times that shithead does that to us,” Luke shudders again. “I might need _your_ Australian kiss to make me forget.”

“Hm, is that what my baby wants?” Michael purrs out his words, and damn, is that a turn-on. “I think you do, baby…”

“Oh, would you look at that! It’s my nap time,” Luke laughs awkwardly as he pushes his way past Michael.

 

Except Michael catches his wrist.

 

“Baby, I asked you a question…” The way Michael says it in a gravelly tone, maybe with a hint of seduction, sends those words straight to Luke’s dick. “Don’t make me repeat it.”  

The word _daddy_ flashes through Luke’s mind. “I-I forgot what you said.”

“I said,” Michael’s gaze hardens, “I’m not going to repeat.”

“I-I’d love it if y-you sucked me o-off,” Luke stammers, his old nervous habit resurfacing from how sexy as fuck his boyfriend sounds right now.

“Is that so?” Michael’s eyes soften by a degree. “Get on the sofa, baby, I’ll show you you’ve been missing the real definition of ‘pleasure’.”

 

So five minutes later, Luke is laid on their faux black leather sofa with a raging hard-on. Michael’s lips are still on the ridges of his barely-there abs, the smirk _very_ apparent against his skin. He can feel Michael’s hot as fuck stubble against his skin, so that’s a plus.

 

“Mikeyyy,” Luke whines at the fact that Michael’s lips are nowhere close to his dick. “You said you’d suck me off.”

“I said I’d suck you off, yes,” Michael looks up at him with that sinful smirk. “But I didn’t say exactly _when_.”

 

Luke whines.

 

“Shh, baby. If you misbehave, you get nothing,” Michael chuckles as his lips finally drop below Luke’s v-line. But of course, Michael takes his sweet time with kissing each of Luke’s hip bones. When Michael’s lips finally reach the base of his dick (Michael removed the excessive clothes before this teasing began), Luke’s dick may have twitched.

 

“You’re so eager for me, fuck, I like it,” Michael curses, a beautiful sound to Luke’s horny ears. Luke bucks his hips in effort to gain attention. “But you’re still being a bad boy, Lukey.”

“But d-Mikey!” The ‘d’ word almost slips out of Luke’s lips. “I’m so fucking hard for you.”

 

Without much of a word uttered, Michael’s lips close around Luke’s tip, suckling hard with a loud slurping sound. Luke can only moan like the whining, whimpering mess he was. Michael suckles him in the same manner for half a minute or so before his mouth lowers, taking more of him. Luke nearly sobs in pleasure when all of him is sheathed by Michael’s talented mouth.  Moans after moans cascade from Luke’s lips as his boyfriend pleasures him, making him clutch onto the sofa armrest.

 

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Michael asks in such _dominant_ way; it takes all of Luke not to say the dreaded word—daddy. That’d only show Michael how many times he’d fantasised about calling the other lad that. “Gonna come for daddy?”

“How’d you— _fuck,”_ Luke is unable to continue his train of thoughts as Michael swallows around his tip once he’s resumed his dick-teasing. He comes undone like the inexperienced virgin he is. “Fuck, _Mikey_.”

“It’s daddy for you,” Michael looks up with a wink. “And I may or may not have heard you calling me ‘daddy’ in your sleep two nights ago.”

“Dammit, remind me not to sleep with you anymore,” Luke laughs nervously. How many other things has Michael heard?

“But that’s the best part of living with you!” Michael rolls his eyes. “You’re my perfect little spoon.”

 

_And soon, in 357 days, I won’t get to call you mine._

 

-

 

_D-Day 343_

 

It’s been three weeks and two days since that miracle happened, and Luke is still trying to process in his head that Michael is his (temporarily).

 

“Baby, you zoned out again,” Michael chuckles as he wraps his arms tighter around Luke. “Or are you falling asleep?”

“We watched TFIOS, like, a thousand times,” Luke rolls his eyes, slapping his boyfriend’s arm. “I know every scene by heart.”

 

Luke can practically hear Michael roll his eyes.

 

“Would you rather be doing something else, baby?”

 

Luke just hits Michael with his cushion and turns his attention back to the movie.

 

_What I want is you, for rest of forever, not just a year._

 

-

 

“I’ve-I’ve never…”

“You won’t dislike it,” Michael rolls his eyes as he holds out the joint. “You don’t have to do it either, if you aren’t so sure, baby.”

“Getting high is… _so_ party-like,” Luke laughs nervously, taking the joint from Michael.

 

They’re at Ashton’s 22nd birthday party and, well, of course there’s a couple of stoners happy to share a joint or two for free. Luke is so sure that everyone at the backyard can see his nervousness.

 

“Hold it between your lips,” Luke does as he’s told, “good boy.”

 

Luke almost gags at the scent of the joint getting lit. He tries to look nonchalant as he takes a drag. And probably failed too.

 

“C’mon, Luke, relax,” Michael laughs not unkindly, taking a drag from his own joint. “I gave you that shit to relax, not tense up more.”

“Newbie, eh?” A dude with an American accent approaches them. “Cute.”

“I am not cute!” Luke huffs. “I am an intimidating bear!”

“A teddy bear,” Michael coos; Luke just blushes, almost dropping his joint. “A cute teddy bear only _I_ get to cuddle with during the night. Naked.”

 

Luke blushes harder.

 

“Relax, man, got a boyfriend of my own,” the newcomer rolls his eyes. “Name’s Blake, by the way. My cousin works at that bar with Ashton, which is how I’m ‘invited’.”

“You mean he let you sneak in,” Luke offers.

“Shh, he might kick me out,” Blake winks.

“He actually doesn’t care who comes to his house during his parties as long as his own bedroom doesn’t get used for sex,” Luke laughs. “‘Cause he always fucks Cal during his parties.”

“And you know this because…?”

“I may or may not have walked in on them a couple times,” Luke clears his throat; Michael guffaws at that.

“Well, see you around, Luke,” Blake gives Luke a pat on his shoulder before waving and going off.

 

It takes more than an hour before Luke realises he never gave Blake his name.

 

-

 

Luke sees Blake at the convenience store the next day, when he goes there to grab some energy drinks. He corners the lad, who doesn’t look so alarmed.

 

“How do you know my name?” Luke presses.

“Luke, you should be grateful I even gave you a chance,” Blake tsks. “Can’t even recognise my voice.”

 

_What is this guy on?_

 

“I’m the Force who gave you a chance with the love of your life,” Blake clarifies for Luke’s slow brain. “This happens to be my temporary human form.”

“Oh,” Luke feels dumbfounded.

“I won’t be around for long, Lucas, so let me tell you this—what’s temporary, can always be permanent.”

 

With that Blake literally disappears right in front of Luke.

 

-

 

That evening, Luke cooks them some fried rice as Michael gives him suspicious looks. Luke tried to tell his boyfriend that he was just tired, but Michael thinks there’s something else.

 

“You make the best meals, Lukey,” Michael compliments Luke as he eats the fried rice. “How are you a great cook when I suck balls at it?”

“Maybe because you actually do suck balls when you could have been learning how to cook,” Luke rolls his eye fondly.

“Nah, I only sucked yours,” Michael replies.

 

“Say what?”

“You’re the first guy whose dick I sucked,” Michael scratches the back of his dyed-red hair. “What’s so surprising?”

“That you haven’t sucked your past boyfriends’ dicks.”

“It’s a submissive move, I don’t want to do it,” Michael starts as he walks takes Luke’s hand. “Unless it’s for you.”

 

Luke’s stomach erupts with butterflies.

 

-

 

_D-Day 339_

 

Luke’s head is tucked nicely on top of Michael’s shoulder as Michael’s head is tucked on top of his shoulder in a comfortable cuddling position. Luke giggles whenever Michael’s breath hits his skin hard, making him ticklish.

 

“Is my baby ticklish?” Michael asks when Luke giggles again.

“Oh hush,” Luke slaps at Michael’s shoulder. The other lad just laughs. “It’s not funny!”

“It’s not,” Michael admits. “It’s cute as fuck.”

 

Luke just rolls his eyes and slaps Michael’s shoulder again.

 

-

 

_D-Day 304_

 

Luke has been ‘dating’ Michael for two months now and things haven’t been better. He’s always waking up to Michael’s sleeping face— _very_ cute sleeping face—and the make breakfast together. They went on a walk on the beach as their first date, which has always been Luke’s ideal first date. (Did this Michael know what Luke likes and dislikes? All of them?)

 

The only thing Luke isn’t okay with is _lack of sex._

 

Was sex the only thing not included in the whatever contract he had with ‘Blake’?

 

“Humans are weird,” Luke almost has a heart attack when he hears Blake’s voice. “No, sex isn’t included, or at least in that sense. See, Michael has to have the want himself, not me.”

 

Luke looks at the empty air what was Blake for next few minutes.

 

-

 

_D-Day 297_

 

“ _Just put on a sexy lingerie and wait for Michael,”_ Ashton advises, thankfully not sounding like he was in middle of sexual activities.

“I don’t think Michael has feminisation kink like you,” Luke growls as he looks at the bunch of different nail polish colours. It’s a trend, so why the fuck not get one? “Anything else?”

_“It’s called lingerie kink, not feminisation. I don’t call Cal_ baby girl _,”_ Ashton tries to explain.

“Same shit,” Luke rolls his eyes. “Now bye!”

 

Luke hangs up on his phone and finds Michael sat on the sofa with the Xbox console in his hands. He giggles as he drapes himself over Michael’s body from behind.

 

“I’m trying to play games here!” Michael protests.

“And I’m trying to get my boyfriend’s attention here!” Luke giggles again. “Damn, you still suck at this game.”

“COD is a complicated game,” Michael huffs. “No more cuddles for you, Mr. Hemmings.”

“You will want to cuddle with me anyhow,” Luke purrs out.

“You wish,” Michael scoffs.

 

Luke huffs as he is left un-cuddled.

 

-

 

_D-Day 258_

It’s been roughly three and half months since the Big Miracle happened. Luke still wakes up thinking it was only a dream, then wakes Michael up in the process, leading up to cuddle sessions until they’re both back asleep. Luke loves it though.

 

“I don’t want to let you go,” Luke whispers to a sleeping Michael. “But I have to at the end of this term. And I’m gonna hate it so, _so_ much…”

 

Luke ignores the single tear falling down his cheek.

 

-

 

_D-Day 243_

 

Luke wakes up to the scent of… something fancy. Like, those scented candles girls love. And he finds one, right next to his head (not really). It’s purple, so Luke guesses it’s lilac mixed with something.

 

“Morning, baby,” Michael’s voice rings out. “I was hoping you’d wake up soon…”

“So you can eat me out, yeah I get it,” Luke rolls his eyes. “You may proceed.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Hemmings,” Michael grouses. “But to my point, I wanted you up so we can go out for brunch.”

 

Twenty minutes later, they’re at Denny’s, their favourite place for brunches. They’re both having full English, Michael with milk whilst Luke is having apple juice.

 

“I’m just saying,” Michael chuckles, “apple juice is for kids.”

“Yeah, yeah, so’s milk,” Luke counters.

“Does this count as a date?” Michael hums.

“Yeah, it does,” Luke smiles.

 

_But all this won’t count as a real relationship, not when I had someone else made you like me_.

 

Luke lets Michael drive home, as horrible as he is at that, and once they’re home, Michael starts kissing Luke. And when he does that, Luke forgets about his worries for a moment or two.

 

-

 

_D-Day 239_

 

Luke wakes up before Michael, a usual feature in their household. He tiptoes to the kitchen and gets himself some cereal.

 

“Having breakfast without me?” Michael’s voice booms out of nowhere, startling Luke.

“You usually wake up after 11!” Luke tries to calm his breathing down. “What the fuck, Mikey, you almost scared me!”

“‘Almost’, my ass,” Michael rolls his eyes. “So, what’s the dealeo?”

“I’m eating breakfast,” Luke points at his cereal bowl.

“And I’m eating you out,” Michael purrs out.

 

_What_.

 

“Did I fucking stutter?” Michael challenges Luke. “Get undressed, baby.”

 

Luke wastes no time in losing his pyjama bottoms. He may or may not have fingered himself in the shower last night, so there’s that. He feels an involuntary shiver going down his spine when there’s a breeze against his ass, so close to his perineum. He lets out a gasp when Michael bites his right bum cheek, maybe making him jump a little too.

 

“Does my baby like?” Michael purrs out his words, kissing the roundness of Luke’s bum. “I think you do, Luke…”

 

“Fuck,” is all Luke can say before he feels Michael’s tongue licking up at the crack of his ass. He then mewls when Michael parts his ass cheeks and licks at his hole, teasing him. The thoughts of eating his cereal dissipates as Michael repeats his actions. Luke holds onto the kitchen counter once Michael’s tongue delves into his tightness, making him squirm. He pants loudly, nails scratching at the surface of the wooden counter. He was about to ask Michael _something_ when Michael adds his fingers, two at once, and prods at his fucking prostate from the get-go. Luke lets out a screech of Michael’s name as he comes hard.

 

“Well, that was fun,” Michael smirks, a semi apparent in his joggers.

“Let me return the favour,” Luke purrs out as Michael stands up. “Fuck my mouth, please, daddy?”

 

-

 

For some unknown reasons, Michael refused that offer. Now Luke is bummed and bugging Michael as he plays COD.

 

“For the last time, Lucas Robert, I wish to play my game in peace!” Michael groans.

“Yeah, in your dreams.”

 

Michael is quick to pause the game and pin Luke under him.

 

“Wanna say that again, Luke?” Michael’s voice is dangerously low, signalling that he isn’t all that benign right now.

“What do you dream about?” Luke challenges.

“I dream about your mouth, Luke, your mouth kissing me,” Michael breathes out, his greyish green eyes locked onto Luke’s sky-blue ones. “Or your mouth on my cock.”

“Then why did you refuse my offer?” Luke chokes on his words.

“Because the time is not right for that.”

 

_And by the time you deem right, we might no longer be together_ , Luke sighs as he cuddles into Michael’s chest. “I love you, Michael…”

“Y-you love me?” Michael sounds surprised.

“Yeah? Didn’t I already tell you?”

“Not that I remember…” Michael starts. “That one time, I thought you were not being serious.”

“Well, I do love you, Mikey.”

“And I you,” Michael replies.

 

-

 

_D-day 200_

 

Luke is sat on Michael’s lap, pashing with him really passionately. He can’t tell where his lips end and Michael’s begin. He pants against Michael’s lips as he feels his pants strain.

 

“Need a help with that?” Michael grins stupidly attractively as he tugs at Luke’s joggers. Luke shimmies out of his joggers and moans as his bare shaft is exposed. Michael lifts Luke just a tad bit to remove his basketball shorts, and resumes their kiss. Already having been shirtless for last half-hour or so, Luke roams his hand all over Michael’s toned chest.

 

“Fuck, I need you, Lukey,” Michael grouses, husky and deeper than the usual from arousal. “I need to make love to you.”

“Then do it,” Luke pants, his bare ass pressed against Michael’s clad cock. “Please…”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes,” Luke replies without wasting a single second.

 

Michael reaches under their shared pillows to produce a foil of condom packet and a bottle of lube.

 

Luke gives him a stare.

 

“It’s good to be prepared.”

 

Michael squirts some lube onto his fingers and slowly guides them to Luke’s virgin hole. Luke’s stomach flutters when Michael’s fingers push inside of him, making him feel weird, but also good at the same time. He moans without meaning to, making Michael grunt. (He thinks that’s a good thing.)

 

“Ready for daddy’s cock, baby?” Michael’s lips press against Luke’s. “Ride me; that way you have control of what we do.”

 

Luke nods and slowly straddles Michael’s lap, removing the hateful boxers. He then rubs his ass against Michael’s covered cock with loud moans.

 

“F-fuck, daddy,” he mewls. “I want to be wrecked by you…”

 

He sinks down on Michael’s shaft, his face scrunching up as he tries to get used to the pain. Fuck, that hurts more than he expected. After a while, the pressure turns from pain to pleasure, then into euphoria. He moans low, riding Michael at a decent speed.

 

“D-daddy,” Luke keeps moaning out, his eyes fluttering shut from pleasure. “Oh God, _daddy_ , you’re so huge! Makes me wanna come too quickly.”

“Then come for me,” Michael grouses out in his sexy gravelly voice; and he does. Only once Luke comes hard, splatters of white stickiness covering both their chests, does Michael flip them over and thrust wildly into Luke. Luke hardens again, embarrassingly so.  Michael only has to thrust couple more times into Luke’s over-sensitive walls (and prostate) before he comes hard again.

 

“Did you enjoy that, baby?” Michael asks after knotting the condom.

“I’m not calling you daddy,” Luke huffs, crossing his arms. “That was a one-time thing.”

“Really?” Michael grins mischievously. “‘Cause I’m pretty sure you called me ‘daddy’ at least twenty times during our lovemaking session.”

“No I didn’t!” Luke refutes way too quickly.

 

Michael laughs in reply, kissing Luke’s nose, garnering no verbal response from the blond; he just snuggles into Michael’s side.

 

-

 

_D-Day 197_

 

“So, Mr. Bottom, how was it?” Luke throws a pillow into Ashton’s face at that. “What? I’m allowed to ask!”

“No you aren’t,” Luke throws another pillow at Ashton’s face. “Go eat Calum out.”

“I already did this morning.”

 

Luke looks for more pillows and fails.

 

“God, you’re so abusive,” Ashton tsks. “Why am I friends with you again?”

“The question is reserved for me,” Luke growls. “You’re so sexual.”

“And my baby is all grown up! Going around having sex!” Ashton fake sobs.

“Ahem,” Michael, who of course was listening in, coughs.

“ _Michael’s_ baby,” Ashton sighs and corrects himself. “Calum is sleeping, by the way.”

“Didn’t ask and don’t wanna know–”

“He likes it rough,” Ashton grins.

 

Luke throws a fluffy cushion at Ashton; Michael snickers at that.

 

“So, Mikey, is Luke a whimpering bottom or a screaming bottom?” Ashton wiggles his eyebrows at both of them.

“I’m not ei–”

“He’s both,” Michael deadpans for both of them; Luke face-palms himself at that one. He isn’t digging himself out of this mess anytime soon.

“No proof, no nothing,” Luke grumbles.

“I was there,” Michael rolls his eyes. “I attest to this.”

“I hate you,” Luke growls under his breath.

“No, you love me,” Michael presses a kiss to Luke’s temple.

 

_But you won’t love me after the year is over._

 

-

 

_D-Day 174_

 

Luke giggles as he wrestles in the bed with Michael, getting tangled in the sheets. Michael has the advantage with this one since Luke is otherwise distracted from the giggling.

 

“Stop giggling when I’m trying to kiss you!” Michael groans out, pressing his lips to Luke’s nape area.

“Mm, make me, bitch,” Luke giggles again.

“It’s daddy for you,” Michael smirks against his skin, abruptly starting to grind down against Luke. Luke doesn’t hold back his moan and grinds back, only to be smacked in this bum.

 

“Don’t move or make a sound,” Michael orders.

 

Luke gulps.

 

They went to bed in their boxers so getting undressed is the easy part. Not making a sound whilst being touched so skilfully by Michael’s hands… now that’s the hard part. (No pun intended.) Luke literally has to bite back a moan when Michael’s lips hover over the outline of his dick. Actually, scratch that thought, Michael’s _tongue_ is on this slit.

 

“Does my baby boy like this?” Michael asks; Luke nods. “Good.”

 

Michael does a quick job at prepping Luke and slides in after covering himself pretty quick. Luke lets out a small gasp when Michael pushes inside of him. That’s a feeling he’ll never get over.

 

“Still so tight for daddy, baby,” Michael moans out, stilling his hips, not moving just yet. Luke taps at Michael’s back with the heel of his feet to let Michael know he can move. Only then does Michael slam into Luke’s prostate, mercilessly, making Luke scream out. “What did I say about making sounds?” Michael growls out.

 

Luke pales.

 

“You can’t come now, baby boy,” Michael purrs out his word as he clasps a ring around his cock. _Fucking cockrings!_ “Not until I tell you that you can.”

 

Michael repeatedly thrusts into Luke’s prostate, making delectable noises. He has Luke’s legs flung over his shoulders for more leverage, which Luke is enjoying a lot. He wants to come, but he can’t. He can feel his eyes watering from how turned on he is at his current state.

 

“Fuck, daddy’s so close, baby,” Michael releases into the condom not long after that comment. Then he tugs the ring off of Luke, letting him come hard onto his stomach.

 

“I hate you,” Luke pants out.

“Round two in the shower?”

 

-

 

“F-fuck, Mikey…” Luke moans out, his lover pounding into him from behind as he holds on to the rail in the shower stall. “Fuck me harder, pl-please…”

“Your wish is my command,” Michael grins against his skin on his neck as he slams harder into his prostate, making him come, _again_ , in the shower for the second time. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

“Please fill me up, daddy…” Luke pleads, tears brimming his eyes again, from the immense pleasure. “Fuck me until I can’t walk…”

 

Michael pulls out, making Luke growl from displeasure until he hoists the blond up onto his thighs and wraps his slender legs around his own waist. The platinum-haired lad slides into Luke’s hole without much difficulty and resumes his harsh, fast pace. Luke bites back his scream when he releases hard onto the wall as Michael does the same inside him.

 

“Fuck, that was super hot,” Michael whispers against Luke’s neck as they calm down from their highs.

“We should do this more often,” Luke giggles. “Oh, and by the way?” Michael raises a brow. “I can’t feel my legs.”

 

-

 

“Our Lukey is a man now,” Calum fake sobs. “Shower sex, that’s so–”

“Please spare me the details of _your_ first shower sex with Ashton,” Luke deadpans.

“I wasn’t going to, psh,” Calum waves his hand dismissively.

“How’d you know I had, um, sex in the shower?”

“Maybe because we have a spare key to you two’s flat and we accidentally heard you guys going at it,” Ashton replies for him; Luke has the decency to blush, Michael doesn’t.

“Luke, you moan like Ashton when I–”

“I hate my choice in friends,” Luke announces.

“And I hate it too,” but Michael’s laughing as he says that. “So, what’s the big news?”

“After six years of dating, Ashton grew a pair!” Calum shows the ring on his finger. “We’re engaged!”

“At 24?” Michael doesn’t sound surprised. “I expected you guys to be secretly engaged ever since you got out of uni, to be honest.”

“Any-whore,” Ashton clears his throat. “We’re having our engagement party this Sunday, and you two are required to come.”

“I’m skipping to eat Luke out all day,” Michael yawns.

 

Luke hits his boyfriend flat in the chest when he says that.

 

_You won’t be saying that in less than six months…_

_-_

 

_D-Day 143_

 

“So you’re dead serious,” Ashton’s quite surprised by what Michael just told him.

“Yeah…” Michael’s nervous. He never told anyone of this matter.

“When are you going to tell Luke? He deserves to know,” Ashton flat-out directs Michael into the right direction.

“Yeah, but I’m not ready.”

 

With that, Michael walks out of the little café.

 

-

 

_D-Day 97_

 

“Mi-Mikey!” Luke screams out as he comes hard between their sweat-glistening bodies, his back arched from the immense pleasure. Michael only smirks against his neck, thrusting a couple more times before filling Luke up to the brim.

 

“That was hot,” Michael pulls out, then rubs their cocks together. “But I think you and I can both handle a little round two…”

“Fuck _daddy_ ,” Luke breathes out, his oversensitive cock filling up already. “I’d very much like that.”

 

Michael scoots down and Luke blushes when he realises what his boyfriend wants to do. Yes, they’ve been dating for nine months now, but rimming… it’s somehow more intimate than the actual sex part. Luke moans out once he feels Michael’s flattened tongue against his entrance, then it smooths inside. He can bloody feel Michael smirk against him as he flicks that sinful tongue inside of him, making Luke whimper from the pleasure. (Only thing Michael can get hotter from is a fucking tongue piercing.) He lets out cries of pleasure as Michael keeps going, his walls too sensitive and giving in too soon.

 

“Someone’s being _very_ horny tonight…” Michael’s dominant tone turns Luke on again, his dick half-hard again. “Tell me, baby, would you like for me to fuck you hard now?”

“Yes, daddy,” Luke mewls out, a bit on the whiny side. “Please fuck your baby boy raw…”

 

Michael is more than happy to oblige, it seems, because the very next moment, Michael is all the way to the hilt inside of Luke again, making him gasp from the pleasurable pain. He doesn’t even wait for Luke’s signal before thrusting inside of Luke at an unrelenting pace.

 

It doesn’t take long for them both to come hard—together—and listen to their ragged breathing in silence.

 

-

 

_D-Day 63_

 

“You have two months left now,” Ashton deadpans. “What will you do?”

“Well, I’m gonna eat my sorrow away once my time is up,” Luke replies honestly. “Then try to get over him.”

“That’s not healthy at all,” Ashton mumbles around his spoonful of ice cream.

“Thanks,” Luke rolls his eyes. “So, what’s the deal with you and Calum? Why are you suddenly talking about babies so much?”

 

The dark blond takes his lower lip between his teeth.

 

“We’re going to hire a surrogate mother—once with my sperm, and the other with his,” Ashton breathes out after a while. “I’m so scared! What if the mother doesn’t like one of us?”

“Everyone likes you, despite your overt sexual selves,” Luke smiles. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks,” Ashton smiles, squeezing Luke’s hand.

 

-

 

_D-Day 3_

_I love you, Michael._ Luke comment silently as he looks at a sleeping Michael.

 

_D-Day 1_

 

_I don’t want to move on after this is over,_ Luke thinks silently at another sleepless night, his hand stroking Michael’s naturally blond hair. _The thing is, there’s no getting over you. I’ve had a crush on you since forever ago, and I’d hate to let you go. Even when you don’t love me anymore, I’d still have a place for you in my heart… but this is a goodbye, Michael. At least, relationship wise…_

 

 

-

 

Luke wakes up to feeling of a pair of lips on his. He groans, not knowing why he’s still dreaming if he just opened his eyes.

 

“Morning, Lukey,” a deep, husky, sexy morning voice resonates against his lips. “I made you breakfast.”

“Mm,” Luke gets greeted by a stack of waffles topped with strawberries, blueberries, and maple syrup. If only food can turn him on…

“C’mon, eat up so I can tell you something.”

 

“What did you want to tell me?” Luke asks after he finishes his breakfast.

“It might sound weird but… I was afraid of today… afraid you might not love me anymore.”

“Why…?” Luke is more than a little bit confused.

“‘Cause today’s the day you aren’t supposed to like me anymore,” Michael starts. “Listen, a year ago today, I had a dream saying that I was going to be with you for a year—exactly 365 days with you. I thought, I thought when you told me you liked me whilst drunk, you were dared by Calum or something. So–”

 

Luke shushes Michael by kissing him hard.

 

“I hate Blake,” Luke whispers against Michael’s lips. “I’ll never stop loving you, you idiot.”

 

-

 

_Day + 1_

 

Michael wakes up to a pair of arms tightly wound around him, those of the love of his life’s.


End file.
